


Stargazing

by finsterhund



Category: Heart of Darkness (Video Game)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finsterhund/pseuds/finsterhund
Summary: After risking life and limb to get him back, Andy spends time with Whisky admiring the newfound respect he has for the night.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot. Only a few paragraphs long. It’s from a while ago (November 19th 2015!) and was going to be a longer story, but I evidently just ended it here.

It was a peaceful night, just as it had been a calm day beforehand. Before sunset the skies had been bright as a robins egg blue, white fluffy candyfloss clouds drifting lazily above the housetops and tree boughs, even when the sky had darkened as the sun slowly sank below the horizon the clouds remained little soft puffs, every so often passing in front of a speckling of bright stars. The air was cool and sweet with the new twilight and gradually the sounds died down from the past day as children who had been out to play one by one answered the call of the bright indoors and the promise of suppertime. However, not among these tiring children was Andy. Perhaps before today he might have been just as eager to scramble inside, whilst the sun was the only star whose light he must go by, but time had passed and he had changed. Andy’s experiences made him braver, and even after his mother had given up calling for him, simply announcing to the neighborhood that he would not have his supper of a burger and chips, he still remained up high in the tree at the edge of his yard, legs dangling over the edge of his treehouse porch and contently gazing up at the stars.

Andy’s experiences in the Darkland had left him with a whole new respect for the countless, limitless, possibilities of life there were up there among those stars. He felt himself sighing, wondering if there were still other planets he might adventure though someday. The boy shuddered faintly, and silently hoped that if that were the case, that they would be more peaceful, safe places. Andy might have left the heart of darkness triumphant, but bravery did not equate to foolishness and he knew he was very much lucky to be in one piece. Whisky sat next to him, soft furred muzzle resting lightly in his lap. Andy had modified his elevator to allow the pooch easier access up to his treehouse and back down again, a decision he was glad for. Andy had always appreciated the dog’s company, but after so recently almost loosing him, the boy refused to be apart. Even in school, after those events Whisky was away from Andy only during classes. Just as usual Whisky would be there to greet him, but not just after school but between breaks as well. Andy petted Whisky’s silky black ears and smiled contently as the dog twitched and snuffled in slumber, kicking the occasional leg and once in a while uttering the odd “uup” sound.

“You’re dreaming…” Andy whispered, more to himself than to Whisky. “Wonder what about?” He thought if Whisky had fully recovered from their adventure. The dog seemed calm, yes. But Andy was still somewhat worried about his friend. Pulling Whisky closer, so that his head and muzzle were against Andy’s abdomen and chest, the boy ran his fingers delicately along Whisky’s velvety white face. The feel of familiar fur on his fingertips made Andy’s apprehensions and problems drift away. Whisky was Andy’s friend, and they would always be together. As long as that was the case, they would be fine. The boy felt his eyelids droop as he returned his gaze to the stars, letting his sight blur and go out of focus which made the stars appear to gleam and twinkle more than ever. It was a moment he wished would never end, even as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
